Closer
by Phanstarlight
Summary: "Can't I just be nice to my fiancé once in a while? Although, the fact that you can still form coherent sentences tells me I'm not doing my job well enough" Victor wants to surprise Yuuri and Yuuri is more than happy to oblige. Very fluffy Victuuri smut.


**These two have the sweetest, most loving intimacy and I just _had_ to do something with it. The majority of this was written while listening to On Love: Eros. I don't own any rights to Yuri On Ice. Enjoy!**

Yuuri had begun to notice Victor acting strangely. But surprisingly, he found that he wasn't particularly worried about why Victor seemed a little off since he had long gotten used to the little plans and schemes he randomly came up with and the way he was acting indicated that one of these infamous plans was currently in progress. Since Victor's schemes often ended with surprises or presents for Yuuri (or occasionally one of his family members) he decided to leave him be and let him have his fun. This behaviour lasted two whole days before Yuuri finally discovered what Victor had been planning. After eating dinner alone, Yuuri realised he didn't really have much else to do and decided to go to bed. But before he could get very far, a pair of hands appeared from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" whispered an unmistakable voice in Yuuri's ear.

"Hmmm... I wonder who could be standing behind me" Yuuri laughed sarcastically, choosing to go along with whatever Victor was doing.

"Come with me" Victor instructed and, while still keeping his hands firmly over Yuuri's eyes, began leading him through the house. After a while, they came to a stop and Victor slowly lifted his hands away from Yuuri's face. Yuuri blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the light again before gasping at the sight in front of him. They were stood in the doorway to their bedroom; candles lit the room with a gentle glow, quiet music played from the speakers in the corner and their bed had been covered in cushions and blankets. Victor slipped his hand into Yuuri's and led him towards the bed, grinning at the look of wonder on Yuuri's face as he looked around the room. Slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed and, after realising Yuuri appeared to be almost stuck in place, gently tugged his hand to get him to sit beside him. Victor reached up and stroked his hand down Yuuri's cheek and he smiled as the felt the heat of Yuuri's blush against his fingers. As his hand came to rest on Yuuri's chin, he gently tilted his fiancé's head up slightly before shifting his body forwards and pushing their lips together. Yuuri almost instantly melted into his arms as they slid around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"What's all this for?" Yuuri whispered as he pulled away slightly.

"Shhh" Victor replied, placing a finger over Yuuri's lips and trailing kisses down his neck. Yuuri's head naturally tilted back as his hand reached up and threaded itself through Victor's hair. Victor smiled against Yuuri's skin when he felt Yuuri tugging gently on his hair to lift his head and re-connect their lips. He placed his hand on the small of Yuuri's back to support him as he pushed him back, slowly lowering the two of them down onto the mattress. Yuuri sighed breathlessly as he lay back, Victor's leg elegantly swinging over him so he ended up straddling Yuuri's hips. Victor smiled down at his fiancé and realised how sometimes he was still taken aback at the thought that Yuuri was really his. How could someone so utterly beautiful fall for him so completely?

"I love you," Yuuri said as though he had read Victor's mind.

"I love you too" Victor smiled before leaning down and pushing their lips back together. They continued this for a while, their kisses gradually becoming longer and more needing while their hands started to wander. Victor slipped his hand up Yuuri's shirt as Yuuri's hand stroked circles on the side of Victor's thigh. Yuuri softly moaned against Victor's lips as their hips pressed together. Breathless, Victor pulled back but stayed close enough to touch their foreheads together. He gently held Yuuri's face with his hands and brushed a thumb over his cheeks. Carefully, Yuuri slid his hands up the other man's back. The feeling of cool hands on his hot skin sent shivers down Victor's spine before Yuuri's hands slipped back around to Victor's torso and began unbuttoning his shirt, his movements becoming more desperate by the second. But Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri's almost frantic fingers.

"Slow down," he said as a smile spread across his lips. The way Yuuri could become so desperate for him was enough to make Victor's head spin. Once his shirt was finally open, Victor shrugged it off his shoulders before pulling Yuuri up off the mattress and pulling his t-shirt up over his head. Yuuri's hands rested on Victor's hips, teasingly tugging at the top of his jeans as he lowered him back down. Victor's eyes traced over every inch of skin that he could see before he leant down and began peppering kisses across Yuuri's chest. His smile widened when he felt Yuuri's chest vibrate as he giggled at him. Slowly he moved back up to Yuuri's lips as he felt the younger man's hands unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his thighs. Victor kicked them off and threw them to an unknown spot on the floor before unbuckling Yuuri's belt. Yuuri propped himself up on to his elbows and began softly kissing Victor's neck, causing the other to falter for a moment before lifting Yuuri off the bed slightly, pulling his jeans down his legs and blindly throwing them across the room.

"Seriously, what's all this for? I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday yet" Yuuri mumbled against Victor's neck, loving the feeling of having Victor so close to him.

"Can't I just be nice to my fiancé once in a while? Although, the fact that you can still form coherent sentences tells me I'm not doing my job well enough" Victor smiled, lowering the two of them back down onto the mattress.

"I guess I'm not doing it well enough either then" Yuuri smirked and, much to his surprise, Victor actually blushed at his comment. But he kept eye contact as his fingers grazed over the top of Yuuri's boxers which were probably a ridiculous pattern of some kind. Victor had long since taught himself to ignore distracting details like that and he tugged at them teasingly for a moment before pulling them down. Yuuri felt the chill of cool air on his skin as his briefs were pulled away, leaving him fully exposed as Victor's hand travelled down his torso before brushing lightly over his erection. His head tilted back and his lips parted with a soft moan. Victor hovered over his hips, smirking as his gaze flicked up to admire the look of both pleasure and love on Yuuri's face before he ran his tongue gently up his shaft, smiling to himself at the half-sigh and half-moan it drew from his fiancé before pulling back and sitting up once more. Despite himself, Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Victor pulling off his underwear and stroking a hand over his own length, covering it in lube. Yuuri found himself raising his legs and wrapping them around Victor's waist. His back arched up against the bed as he felt Victor gently caress his entrance before pressing the tip of his cock inside him. He gripped onto the sheets and he was sure his heart briefly stopped at the sensation.

"Relax, Yuuri" Victor whispered, knowing Yuuri loved it when he said his name so intimately. Yuuri gazed up at him, hands fumbling upwards before coming to rest on Victor's upper arms as he pushed a little deeper. Victor slowly wrapped his hand around Yuuri's length, gently stroking until Yuuri unwittingly unclenched and Yuuri's fingers dug into the sheets as Victor thrust fully inside him, their eyes never once breaking contact. Victor brushed his hands across Yuuri's chest and Yuuri's arms wrapped around Victor's waist. The younger man's hips pushed up slightly with each one of Victor's slow thrusts, making a low moan burst from Victor's lips as watched the beautiful expressions of pleasure flutter across Yuuri's face with a soft smile. Together they built up a rhythm; slow at first but gradually gaining speed yet still as soft and gentle as ever. Yuuri gripped Victor's arms tighter as he felt a burning heat building in his lower back and thighs.

"L-Love you" Yuuri managed to shakily whisper. Victor found he couldn't even speak so he dipped down and kissed Yuuri in reply. He felt himself coming close as he stared down at Yuuri's face which held an expression that could only be described as pure love. The two of them shuddered almost simultaneously as the desperation grew rapidly within them both. One more thrust and Yuuri couldn't hold out any longer. With a pleasure-filled cry of his fiancé's name, he came over Victor's fingers. Then he felt a second burst of bliss hardly a second later as he felt Victor release inside of him, a breathy moan falling from his lips as he arched backwards. Victor slowly rolled himself off Yuuri to lay next to him and for a while, nothing but heavy breathing filled the room. Eventually, Victor managed to gather the strength to turn over and face Yuuri.

"Wow," Yuuri whispered, smiling as Victor's eyes traced every inch of his face.

"Agreed" Victor smiled and brushed his nose against Yuuri's. If Yuuri's face hadn't already been red, he probably would have blushed. Gradually he pressed himself up against Victor, curling his body against his chest. Victor's wrapped his arms around him, encasing him in warmth and comfort. They lay together in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of closeness between. Eventually, Victor started to say something but he looked down to see Yuuri in a peaceful sleep, his head resting on his chest.

"Goodnight," Victor said quietly and kissed the top of Yuuri's head before closing his eyes.


End file.
